Alone
by KatsCorner
Summary: A young girl, Elyssia Mores, was isolated in an orphanage after her parents died. She has certain abilities that made her different to others. One day, she escapes the orphanage and is taken to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **A/N-This is my first x-men fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. Please review/comment on anything. I am always looking for ways to improve and if you have any suggestions as to what I could include in later chapters please tell me.**

 **Warning- This fanfic will be dealing with subjects such as death, depression and suicide. Please do not read if you are triggered or upset by these subjects.**

* * *

Alone. That's all I have been, most probably always will be. In my isolation, loneliness became my only friend. I had always felt like this, despite being surrounded by a few people. There weren't many people living on the island I pretend to call home. It never really was home to me, just a place I was kept. The few people on the island never talked to me, treated me as if I wasn't there. It's not my fault I was different. I never asked to be.

My parents died when I was seven, that was nine years ago. Nine years of isolation. People were afraid of me,I can't blame them, sometimes I'm afraid of what I could do. I've tried to suppress it, but it gets harder every day. Some people would say I'm just very manipulative, anyone on the island knows better than that. But they don't know the whole truth. Not only could I get people to do anything I want, but I can also use other people's energy and control water. No one else knows about the energy and water, and I try to keep it that way.

My abilities had often gotten me into trouble. After the death of my parents and only real friend, I was put into the orphanage on the north coast. The workers began to notice that I was getting people to do what I said, no matter what it was and they moved me into an isolated room, limited human interaction from that point on. Im almost sixteen, soon the orphanage won't have a choice but to let me leave, though i'm sure people think I should be transferred to a secure location. Alone.

Seven days ago, someone came in to do the usual delivery of food and drinks, someone always came in once a week, that was the only time I saw someone else.I couldn't use my powers, they usually wear special protection. Today somebody would come again to deliver more. I never planned to escape by force, but my powers had a different idea. When the person came in I could hear their footsteps echo in the silence. I knew they would bring in a lot of water. It was a new person, they had forgotten about the protection or maybe they weren't told. I lost control of my power and caused the person to drown. I never meant for it to happen. I was freaking out but I had to run before anyone realized.

Two hallways and several floors down, I made it out of the doors to the orphanage which was my prison, just as the alarms started to pierce through the air and the sun was going down. I knew it was a small island, if I stayed, they would find me. Without a moment's thought, I was running towards the docks. Something came out of nowhere, causing me to tumble to the floor. Someone was on top of me in a heartbeat.

I suppressed the urge to scream as I was hauled up. I never tried to hurt them, but my powers took over and with a blinding white flash, the person was on the floor, lifeless. It was getting harder to breathe each second and that's when I knew what I had to do. Leave. I had to go now. It didn't matter to me how, but I just had to leave. I continued running to the docks and found a boat. I didn't have any experience with boats but I jumped into it and set off using my ability to control the water.

It took a few hours to reach land. I had abandoned the boat and swam over, not wanting to catch anyone's attention. Though it was useless as people on the island had already called someone on the shore. I realized I wouldn't have long until people knew who I was so I ran from the beach in search of a clothes shop. I thought changing out of the grey dress would help me blend in.

People. There were too many and I was starting to panic. I didn't have much experience when it came to talking. I didn't even have money and realized I would have to steal the clothes if I found any. I was in a shop when a girl, slightly older looking than me, approached me. I didn't know what to do. I was starting to feel faint, I hadn't eaten in a while and this girl was walking towards me rather quickly. I believed she was after me and knew what I had done so I tried to ignore her and started walking away rather quickly but she kept following.

As I hurried, everything became a blur and I heard a voice above the mumbling of everything else. It was so clear I thought someone had been right next to me. I could see the shop doors when I saw someone had been standing in the way. He was wearing a sort of greyish/silver jacket and I realized I was trapped. The girl was almost right behind me and I could feel the dread rising through me. I considered using my powers but before I could the girl was standing next to me. I don't know if she was saying anything, If she was I couldn't hear, everything was becoming more blurred and the talking and music in the background became muffled. Black dots swam into my vision and before I knew what was happening the girl grabbed me, the last thing I saw was the concern in her eyes before I fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- The events in this chapter happen alongside the first chapter and ends with Jean and Peter bringing her back to the mansion.**

 **""** **..."" is when Jean is using her mind to speak with others**

 **Also, I don't own anything recognizable just my OC's and plot**

* * *

It was early evening when Professor Xavier called Peter and Jean to his office. He had felt a surge of energy and saw it was a young girl running away. He was able to figure out where she might go and immediately called for them.

" Her names Elyssia Mores. Her parents died a few years ago. She just ran away from the orphanage she's been at. I need you to bring her back here before anyone else gets to her."

" But professor, why would you bring a runaway back here?" Peter asked

"She's not just a runaway. She has strong powers which she used to get out. I felt it earlier. If you don't find her, she could either hurt herself or anyone."

"Don't worry. We'll find her" Jean stated

"Good. Now go, and be careful" Charles said before they turned around and left.

Few hours later they were walking around the city.

"So, how do we know if its her or not. I mean the professor said she had brown hair and was wearing a grey dress, but honestly that could be half the people here and we don't know if…"

"Over there" Jean stated cutting Peter off, pointing at a girl looking around frantically before going into a nearby clothes shop. They walked over and Peter stayed by the door in case she tried to get out that way and Jean went to try and talk to her. It took a few seconds but as soon as Elyssia saw Jean coming towards her she started to move towards the door where Peter was.

""Peter, watch out, she's coming to the door"" Jean said in her mind as she continued following the other girl. Jean noticed something wasn't right as she tried to communicate with Elyssia

""Elyssia, I need you to calm down, my names Jean. I just want to talk"" she slowed down as she got closer to the door and saw Peter watching them. Elyssia slowed down enough and Jean was able to get close and stand next to her. Jean could sense something wrong and suddenly Elyssia passed out, Jean barely catching her. Peter was close enough to get to them without being suspicious. Peter carried Elyssia back to the ship and soon they were back at the mansion.

As soon as they arrived, she was taken downstairs into the medical bay and placed on a bed. Charles came down to see what was going on and if she was injured.

"Okay. So, the good news is, she's not injured she's just exhausted. I just can't figure out the extent of her powers and whether or not she could cause any serious harm to herself or others." Hank Mccoy said, bringing up something on a computer "It looks like she can control some sort of energy but i'm not entirely sure. We would have to ask her for the details when she wakes up, however I am sure that she is somehow connected to the most recent death on the island she's from and its probably what caused the energy you felt earlier"

"Well, we can't assume anything yet. Keep an eye on her and tell me when she wakes up" Charles said before leaving.

* * *

After taking Elyssia down to the medical bay Jean and Peter explained what happened to the Professor before being sent away. Jean checked the time. 7:30 pm. They still had an hour before they had to go to bed. They decided to go to the lounge for a while and see what was on the TV. When they turned it on they put the news on.

"Breaking News. If you are just joining us, we have been informed of another mutant on the loose, if you see her, contact the number below and do not approach. I repeat. Do not approach, she is dangerous." the reporter said as a picture of Elyssia came up on the screen

"Hey, isn't that.." Peter started

"Yeah. Its her" Jean replied before he could finish

" We have been receiving updates over the past hour and can now confirm that she has killed at least two people before making her way to the coast and disappearing. This young girl is not human and has been living in an orphanage for the past few years. The orphanage administrator has made a statement"

"I remember the day they brought that monster in. A girl in her class had died a few days before her parents. Many believed it to be an accident, I did too, until she started forcing others to do what she asked. We then realized she was controlling them and put her into an isolated room. We didn't tell anyone because she was just a child at the time and believed it would go away, but we were wrong. If you see her, stay far away. She's a dangerous mon…"

Jean turned off the TV, suddenly feeling terrible for Elyssia.

"I think we should just call it night. It's almost bedtime anyway" she said, getting up and walking out of the room.


End file.
